Catgirl
by Kyle Castorena
Summary: A young woman is found unconscious in the gutter. When she awakens she acts like a cat, and the man who found her searches for answers.
1. 01 She awakens

Catgirl is written in spec script format. Being that this is the SCREENPLAY section of I figure that this is acceptable.

A few notes:

(V.O.) Voice over

(O.S.) Off Screen

(M.O.S.) Mid out sound, which means that the dialog is silent but the characters are still talking.

-----------

CATGIRL

By

Kyle Castorena

FADE IN:

EXT. ALLEYWAY – NIGHT

A YOUNG MAN (19) stumbles when his foot catches some unseen lump on the ground. It's too dark to make out what it is. Using the light from his cell-phone, the boy sees that it is A YOUNG WOMAN (17) lying on the floor. Normally she would be considered beautiful, but there is blood trickling from a wound on her head. Her eyes are closed and she is breathing faintly. This girl is unconscious.

ELK/YOUNG MAN (V.O.)  
Okay, before you say anything let me just say this, last night I found a girl. No, wait. Let me start at the beginning.

EXT. CITY STREET – DAY (FLASHBACK)

ELK is walking down the sidewalk on a busy street. He passes by a MAN IN BLACK. Nothing seems out of the ordinary.

ELK (V.O.)  
I got up and walked to school.

INT. CLASSROOM – DAY (FLASHBACK)

Students are listening intently behind their computers as the instructor gives his lecture.

ELK (V.O.)  
I did my work like I always did.

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – DAY (FLASHBACK)

Cleaner then what you would expect from a student's apartment, but it is evident that he is poor. The furniture doesn't match, and there is a plastic patio set used as a dinning room table. A chess set is on the table, the pieces are set indicating a game is in play. A laptop is left running on a desk across the room.

ELK (V.O.)  
After school I took a break and relaxed at home before I went to work.

INT. GASSTATION – DAY (FLASHBACK)

Elk is leaning against the register, waiting for work to end.

ELK (V.O.)  
Then on the way home...

EXT. ALLEY – NIGHT (END FLASHBACK)

ELK (V.O.)  
I found her lying in the gutter.

INSERT – CELLPHONE DISPLAY

Elk dials 911 into his cell-phone. The warning message for "low battery" appears.

BACK TO ALLEY

ELK (V.O.)  
I tried to call 911, but my battery died before I could get through.

Frustrated, Elk puts the cell phone in his pocket. He looks around, they are alone in the alley. With a grunt he lifts her off the ground. The young girl isn't wearing any shoes.

ELK (V.O.)  
I didn't have a choice, I had to take her to my place.

Elk carries her away with a bit of difficulty, she is heavier then she looks.

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

After Elk enters, he places the girl on the couch. He flips the light switch, but nothing turns on.

ELK (V.O.)  
My electricity was cut off. I couldn't recharge my phone so I couldn't call for help. I watched over her the entire night.

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – DAY

Elk is half-awake. With bandages covering her wound, the girl is resting peacefully.

ELK (V.O.)  
In the morning I rushed out to pay the electric bill.

EXT. STREET – DAY

Elk runs down the street at full speed, he's surprisingly fast.

ELK (V.O.)  
They turned it back on pretty quick...

WOMAN (V.O.)  
Elk?

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – DAY

Elk is on his cell-phone.

ELK  
Yes mom?

MOM/WOMAN (V.O.)  
Why did you call me first, and not 911?

ELK  
(fumbling)  
Um, well you see, she looks like she's fine now, and she might not have health insurance, and...

MOM (V.O.)  
ELK!

Elk flinches.

MOM (V.O.)  
Elk, you have to call for an ambulance. She could have a concussion or something. You did a good thing taking care of her like you have, but your deed ends here. Call the hospital and have them take care of her now. Got it?

ELK  
Yes mom.

MOM (V.O.)  
Good, now I'll talk to you later. Bye.

ELK  
Bye.

Elk pushes the end button and then inputs 911. He holds off pressing send and looks over the girl once again.

ELK  
But she sure is pretty.

He turns back to his phone, yet has he pressed send. He thinks for a second and then clears the number.

ELK  
This isn't really an emergency anymore, I don't need to call 911. I should look up the hospital's number.

His attention is diverted from his phone when he hears the girl RUSTLING around. He rushes to her side. Slowly she opens her eyes and pulls herself upright. For a moment she gazes off into the distance, then she turns towards Elk. Their eyes meet.

YOUNG WOMAN  
(meow)?

There is a long silence.

ELK  
What?

YOUNG WOMAN  
(meow).

He ponders for a second.

ELK  
Um, my name Elk. What's yours?

YOUNG WOMAN  
Mew.

ELK  
All right, Mew it is.

Elk gets up and opens the door.

ELK  
Well, you seem to be fine now. You aren't hurt anymore so you can leave now Mew.

Mew doesn't move. Elk motions a few more times for her to leave.

MEW/YOUNG WOMAN  
(meow).

The girl looks around at her surroundings. She rolls off the couch and lands on the floor. Exploring her new home, she crawls around on all fours. Her knees don't touch the ground. Elk watches her in disbelief.

KITCHEN

Mew makes her way to the kitchen and start clawing at the refrigerator.

ELK  
Are you hungry?

MEW  
(meow).

INSERT - REFRIGERATOR

Elk opens the fridge and reveals only a couple cartons of eggs, milk, bread, and a leftover hamburger that has been sitting for a few days.

BACK TO KITCHEN

Mew looks interested in the meat.

ELK  
Of course you would want that.

MEW  
(meow)!

After grabbing a paper plate from over the fridge, Elk placed the meal on the ground. Mew looked over the food for a second. Using her knuckles, she separated the meat from the buns and began chewing it whole. The boy sighed and then ate the bread.

INT – APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Mew is playing with a couch cushion on the floor. Elk is sitting in his chair watching her, his phone already dialed to his mother.

MOM (V.O.)  
So, how did it go?

ELK  
(fidgeting)  
Well, you see, she woke up before I called the hospital.

MOM (V.O.)  
Oh, okay. So how is she?

ELK  
She's in good health.

MOM (V.O.)  
Uh huh.

ELK  
The bleeding stopped and she's up and moving about.

MOM (V.O.)  
Son, why do I get the feeling that you are not telling me something?

ELK  
Well, you see, when she woke up...she started acting like a cat.

Mew accidentally knocks a chair over.

MOM (V.O.)  
Come again?

ELK  
She woke up and started meowing and purring. She crawls around on all fours. And she would only drink milk from a saucer.

INSERT – SAUCER

There is a saucer lying on the floor near the refrigerator.

BACK TO LIVING ROOM

ELK  
I'm not sure what I should do. She wouldn't be able to communicate with a doctor or policeman, and she doesn't want to leave. What should I do?

There is no response from the other side of the phone.

ELK  
Mom?

MOM  
I...ry...losing...ignal...cal...ack later...

INSERT – CELLPHONE

Call ended.

BACK TO LIVING ROOM

The boy looks at the phone with a disappointed gaze.

ELK  
Irresponsible mom.

Elk looks over towards Mew, she is now playing with the curtain.

ELK  
Hey you.

Mew doesn't respond. The boy scratches his head.

ELK  
Um...Mew?

MEW  
(meow)!

She immediately turns to the one calling her. He signals her over, and she makes her may there with a carefree stride. Elk got out of the chair and knelt down when she approached.

ELK  
Is there anything at all that you can tell me?

Mew is unresponsive, but listening intently.

ELK  
I guess that's it then. I can't kick you out now, can I?. You'll be staying here for awhile, I guess, but you need a name. My name is Elk.  
(he pats his chest)  
And you are?

MEW  
Mew.

ELK  
All right then. I'm Elk, and from now on, you are Mew.  
(he pats Mew's head)

Her expression widens and she leapt headfirst into his body.

MEW  
(meow)!

The pair fell over and the girl nestled her face in his chest. Elk looked uncomfortable, but he patted Mew's head.

MEW  
(purr).

ELK  
(sighs)  
Cute...


	2. 02 Help

EXT. STREET – DAY

Elk is walking down the street, talking to himself.

ELK  
Well, that was a hassle. Not only do I have to think of a way to get rid of this woman, but I to take care of her too.

INT. APARTMENT BEDROOM – NIGHT (FLASHBACK)

Mew has taken it upon herself to sleep in Elk's bed, which is no more then a mattress lying on the floor with a few blankets thrown over it.

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – NIGHT (FLASHBACK)

Elk has pulled the bed out of the couch and is now using it to sleep on.

INT. CLASSROOM – DAY (PRESENT)

Elk is speaking to himself during class. Students next to him watch the young man out of the corner's of their eye's.

ELK  
(whispering)  
But why does she act like that? That knock to the head could have something to do with it, but I don't know much about that.

INT. LUNCHROOM – DAY

Elk is sitting alone at a table. He watches a group of girls wearing scrubs pass by.

ELK  
That's it. I could ask one of them.

Elk gets out of his chair and begins to follow them to

HALLWAY

Elk zeros in on one girl. This GIRL (20) has a small frame. Her hair is tied back in a long, single, braid. Her glasses are an expensive designer brand. She is walking ahead of the crowd.

ELK  
(whispering)  
That's Aida Landford. She's probably gonna be the valedictorian of the med. students. She'll be a good one to ask.

GIRL A  
(whispering)  
Was he talking to himself?

GIRL B  
(whispering)  
Yeah. How creepy.

AIDA (V.O.)  
And he was talking about me...

Elk passed the two girls and approached Aida.

ELK  
Excuse me?

Before he could get another word out, the girl turned violently and lashed out.

AIDA  
Look, you don't need to say anything. I'm not interested in you so you can forget asking me to eat with you, or for dinner, or whatever little date you might have had planned. Okay?

The two girls passed them by.

GIRL B  
(whispering)  
Ouch. Harsh.

GIRL A  
(whispering)  
No kidding.

Elk was confused, but he soon gathered himself.

ELK  
(whispering)  
Wow, bad attitude.  
(normal speech)  
Well it's great to know...that, but I just wanted your professional opinion on a medical condition. That's not too much to ask, right?

Aida froze, her face slowly began to turn red. She took a second to adjust her glasses and then said with a strait face:

AIDA  
Okay, if that's all you want. But you have to buy me lunch.

EXT. SCHOOL PATIO – DAY

It's Aida and Elk's turn to order from the mobile food service (AKA "the roach coach"). The girl points out several things on the menu she would wish to eat. After she is served, Elk is left to pay the bill. After giving up the money, he follows the girl inside.

INT. LUNCHROOM – DAY

Elk and Aida are sitting at opposite ends of the table. Aida has plenty of food in front of her, while Elk has none. There is a HUSKEY BLACK MAN (22) on the telephone near their table.

ELK  
I didn't have enough for both of us.

AIDA  
Quit your whining. Now, what was it that you needed my opinion on?

Aida eats as Elk is explaining the case.

ELK  
It's about head trauma. I know it's possible to lose your memory if hit hard enough.

AIDA  
Right, amnesia.

ELK  
But is it possible to get hit and think your someone else?

AIDA  
Yeah, it's rarer but possible.

ELK  
So is it possible to get hit in the head, knock yourself out, then wake up and act like a cat?

Aida stopped eating. She was now giving her companion her undivided attention.

AIDA  
Go on.

ELK  
Well, say for instance something like that did happen. When they wake up they act like a cat. They crawl around on all fours, they only speak with meows and purrs, and they don't eat using their hands.

Aida stops and thinks for a moment.

AIDA  
That's quite an advanced case. To act like another person is one thing, but another species...It sounds more like Dissociate Identity Disorder then something along the lines of amnesia.

Elk waited for her to clarify.

AIDA  
Multiple personalities, or something along those lines. I would like to ask how this person received these injuries.

ELK  
The thing is, I don't know how she got those injuries.

AIDA  
I see.

She takes a few bites of her food.

AIDA  
(speaking with her mouth full)  
If perhaps she received it in a fight, she could conjured this personality to deal with the emotional pain, but I can't say for sure. I need more information.

ELK  
I see.

Aida puts her food down and adjusts her glasses.

AIDA  
I want to meet her.

ELK  
(nervous)  
What? Who?

AIDA  
(leaning forward)  
This girl you found who acts like a cat.

ELK  
What makes you think...

AIDA  
You can cut the act, you already gave yourself away. You tried to keep gender neutral throughout the conversation, but when I asked something you didn't know, your "it" became a "she." And I get the distinct feeling that you found her.  
(leaning back)  
So, let me take a look at this woman.

HUSKEY BLACK MAN (O.S.)  
Give it up man, she's got you beat.

The pair turned to the interrupter. He was sitting next to the pay phones, but the receiver wasn't against his ear.

HUSKEY BLACK MAN  
I want to meet this cat girl too.

Elk looked upon this guy with narrow eyes.

ELK  
(in a calm voice)  
Who the hell are you?

HUSKEY BLACK MAN  
Oh yeah, everyone calls me TNT, it's my initials. I'm an electronics student.

ELK  
What I wanted to know was...

TNT/HUSKEY BLACK MAN  
Your not gonna get a proper diagnosis if you don't take this girl to meet your little pet, are you?

Both Aida and TNT shake their heads.

ELK  
(whispering)  
Forget it, I lost already.  
(normal tone)  
Alright, I'll take you BOTH to my apartment.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT – DAY

Aida is exhausted, and TNT is sweating profusely. Elk, who is completely fine, opens the unlocked door.

TNT  
Why is your door unlocked?

ELK  
In case she remembered something, she could just let herself out.  
(to himself)  
But then I guess she could just let herself out anyway if the door was locked.  
(normal)  
Whatever, I just don't feel like locking it.

Elk opens the door and lets his two visitors in.

INT. LIVING ROOM

Mew was lying on the couch but then snapped to attention. She rolled off the couch and approached the master. Aida had just caught her breath and entered. The moment she saw Mew she froze, unable to move. TNT bumped into her when he tried to enter.

TNT  
Sorry, all you all right?

AIDA  
Y, yeah.

When the med. Student was brought back into reality, she approached the cat girl.

MEW  
(meow)?

ELK  
(patting her head)  
It's okay, let her take a look at you.

Mew hesitated, but she let Aida get closer to her. The student began with looking at the head wound. It had healed up pretty nicely, there was barely a mark. She then began looking at Mew's arms.

AIDA  
Wow.

She looked at Mews legs.

AIDA  
She has pretty tone muscles. If she got that injury in a fight, the other person must be worse off.

Aida noticed that Mew wasn't wearing any shoes.

ELK  
She didn't have any shoes on when I found her.

Aida looked back and nodded. She instructed Mew to lay on her stomach, so she could get a better view of her feet.

AIDA  
Interesting.

ELK  
What?

AIDA  
Her feet.

ELK  
What about them?

AIDA  
Quiet! Give me a minute.

Aida felt Mew's feet, all the way from the toes to her heels. Mew purred as she did so. After she was finished with the "foot massage," Aida began to pace back and forth as she thought. When she had completed about five laps, she spoke:

AIDA  
This girl didn't get this way from the head injury.

ELK  
What?

TNT  
(overlapping)  
Explain.

AIDA  
(lifting Mew's foot into the air)  
Look at her feet. The tops of her feet are very rugged, while her heels are very soft and smooth. Then there's the tone of her calf, thigh, biceps, triceps, and all the forearm muscles. Her legs are less developed then what they should be, but her arms are the opposite.

ELK  
And that means...

TNT  
(interrupting)  
That she's been walking around on all fours for a while!

AIDA  
That's right. Very good.

TNT looked proud of himself. Elk looked annoyed.

AIDA  
While I still don't know why she's like this, I can say that she's been a cat girl for quite awhile.

ELK  
So the head injury had nothing to do with it.


	3. 03 The Why

INT. GASSTATION – NIGHT

The store is quiet as usual. Everything's clean and the stock is in place. Elk has already called his mother.

MOM (V.O.)  
...so that's how it is.

ELK  
Yeah.

MOM (V.O.)  
So what are you going to do?

ELK  
It's gonna be three days since I found her, so I'll check missing persons.

MOM (V.O.)  
Since she's been like that for awhile, she should have been missing for longer, right?

ELK  
That's what I was thinking. It's a good chance she'll be there.

There was an awkward silence.

MOM (V.O.)  
(concerned)  
Hey, son? What if she's not in there?

ELK  
Huh? Well, I guess I'll start looking through the newspapers to see if I can find anything. I'm pretty sure that she is a local, she couldn't get very far with no shoes on, I hope. I should find something about a girl running around acting like a cat. Why do you ask?

MOM (V.O.)  
(concerned)  
How long do you think you can support the both of you? You're barely making the bills and rent as it is.

ELK  
(nervous)  
Eh? Um, probably awhile.

MOM (V.O.)  
If you need any extra money...

Elk's fist clenches.

ELK  
(stern)  
I'll be fine mom. I'll make due.

MOM (V.O)  
(upbeat)  
Well that's good. I wish you luck tomorrow. Now get back to work!

The call suddenly ended. Elk rubbed his ear, she yelled pretty loud.

ELK  
(putting the phone in his pocket)  
My mom has the worse sense of humor.

INT. AIDA'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

The walls are white, the carpet is clean, the furniture matches with the curtains, and dozens of pictures are scattered about. Aida ENTERS. Bells that were tied to the doorknob JINGLE.

AIDA'S MOM (O.S.)  
Why are you late?!

AIDA  
I was just at a friend's house!

AIDA'S MOTHER comes from some room in the back. She looks angry.

AIDA'S MOM  
Why didn't you tell me where you were?

AIDA  
I don't have to tell you everything. Besides, it was something urgent that she needed my help with.

Aida's mother didn't seem pleased with her daughter's explanation, but she accepted it.

AIDA'S MOTHER  
Just make sure you get all your work done.

AIDA  
Yes, yes, I know.

Aida goes to the

KITCHEN

Aida grabs a plate from the cabinet and places it on the counter. After opening the fridge, she looks for something to eat. She searches for a few seconds then looks away from it's contents. Aida stares off into nothingness.

AIDA (V.O.)  
He seemed pretty poor. I wonder if Elk can take care of Mew.

She pulls more food then it appears she can eat.

AIDA (V.O.)  
I think I'll make them a little something tomorrow.

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Elk enters. Immediately he sees that Mew has knocked down a chess set that he had been resting on the table. Pieces were scattered across the floor. The look of guilt covered the girl's face. Elk didn't say a word. He began picking up the pieces as Mew watched from afar. After placing it all on the table, he began rearranging the field as it was before. It took only a matter of seconds to restore it perfectly.

MEW  
(meow).

The girl slowly made her way to her caretaker's side. Elk wasn't upset in the least. He knelt down and patted her on the head.

ELK  
(warmly)  
It's okay.

Mew looked reassured.

MEW  
(meow)!

Elk continued petting her. She purred as he did.

ELK  
It doesn't look like it will be easy, but I promise that I'll return you to your family.

MEW  
(meow)!

INT. BUS – DAY

Elk is riding the buss in a late afternoon glow. There is a MAN IN BLACK sitting on the opposite end. He appears half-awake. Elk already started a conversation with his mother.

ELK  
No luck I'm afraid.

MOM (V.O.)  
You didn't find anything?

ELK  
Nothing. She hasn't been reported missing.

MOM (V.O.)  
So your gonna start looking at old newspaper articles?

ELK  
I don't have much choice.

MOM (V.O.)  
Can you handle all that along with school and work?

ELK  
I should be fine.

MOM (V.O.)  
If your grades start to drop, your father is going to hear about it.

Elk looked discouraged.

ELK  
Please don't remind me. He barely let me come out here in the first place. If I don't keep them up, he's gonna drag me back home for sure.

MOM (V.O.)  
That's probably what he'll do.  
(sighs)  
I shouldn't have married such a problematic man.

Elk nearly dropped his phone when the bus hit a bump. The MAN IN BLACK snapped to attention.

ELK  
That's my line.

MOM (V.O.)  
(laughing)  
You know your father loves you, I think. I got to go now, so I'll talk to you later. Bye.

ELK  
Bye.

Elk hung up the phone. The bus stopped. Him and the MAN IN BLACK got off here, but traveled is opposite directions after departure.

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – DAY

When Elk enters, he sees that TNT has let himself in. He's watching Mew play with a ball.

ELK  
Why are you here?

TNT  
I was bored.

That was it for the conversation. Elk sits down in his chair and makes himself comfortable. The two watch the cat girl play around on the floor. Elk didn't notice it earlier, but the ball is tied to a string. TNT is pulling the ball away whenever Mew gets close. When the ball is within reach, he picks it up and throws it across the room, careful to not let go of the string. Mew follows in pursuit.

INSERT – COMPUTER SCREEN

"You have a message" appears, followed by a chime.

BACK TO LIVING ROOM

Elk gets up from the chair and checks his message. After he reads it he walks to the chessboard and moves a white piece.

ELK  
That's pretty clever.

Elk moves a black piece and then walks to his computer. He types out his move and sends a massage back.

ELK  
Chew on that for awhile.

TNT  
Playing chess by mail?

Elk goes back to his chair.

ELK  
Yeah. This guy takes forever though.

TNT  
Hey, I've been thinking...Mew acts a lot like a cat, doesn't she?

ELK  
Yeah, a lot.

TNT  
But not completely.

Elk sits up.

TNT  
There are a lot of things she does like a cat, but there are some things she does like a human.

ELK  
You noticed too?

TNT  
Yeah. Well, when she crawls her hands make a half fist,  
(demonstrates)  
but when she moves quickly they're completely open.  
(demonstrates)  
It'd be painful to move quickly with her fingers curled, so why not always crawl with open hands. It's just too forced.

ELK  
I understand what you are saying. I haven't seen her go to the bathroom.

TNT dropped the ball.

TNT  
(grinning)  
I knew you were a freak.

Elk was confused.

ELK  
What do you...

Elk suddenly realized what he had just said. His face quickly turned red.

ELK  
(panicking)  
No! I didn't mean it like that!

He takes a deep breath and gathers himself.

ELK  
What I meant was that if she acted completely like a cat, she would have peed on the floor or something. She's been here for four days already, she can't be holding it in. Sometime when I'm not here, she has to be using the toilet.

TNT  
I guess that makes sense, freak. But the point I'm trying to make is that this might be the way she normally acts.

ELK  
How so?

TNT  
If she's acting like a cat because she's confused in the head, she would be 100 cat. It wouldn't be give-and-take.

ELK  
So what does that make her?

MEW  
(meow)?  
Mew seemed interested in the conversation now.

TNT  
I'm not sure, but I believe that this is the way she has always been like.

ELK  
(whispering)  
I guess it could be possible. But it doesn't...  
(normal tone)  
But it doesn't change the fact that I need to find her family.

TNT  
No. I guess it doesn't.

ELK  
Focusing on the "why" might be pointless. If her home is found, they should have the answers.

TNT  
You're right.


	4. 04 The man in black

Apparently this has been a bit difficult to read due to this site's layout. I've reformatted the previous chapters to match the scheme with this one. It appears more like script format this way and it should be a lot easier on the eyes. - _Kyle Castorena_

* * *

There is a KNOCK at the door. 

ELK  
Who is it?

There's another KNOCK.

ELK  
It's open!

There's an even louder BANG. Perhaps they kicked the door?

ELK  
All right.

Elk got out of his chair and opened the door. It was Aida, and she was carrying a few bags of groceries. The girl tried to enter, but Elk was blocking her way.

ELK  
What are those?

AIDA  
Groceries. Let me in.

ELK  
(stern)  
Why did you bring food here?

Elk wouldn't get out of her way. Aida forced her way in.

AIDA  
To cook, obviously. I'm borrowing your kitchen.

Aida entered the

KITCHEN

Elk followed closely behind.

ELK  
(stern)  
You didn't answer my question. Why did you bring food here?

AIDA  
Because poor Mew would starve if I left her to you.

Mew made her way in.

ELK  
She's my responsibility, I can handle it. And I never asked for your help.

Aida slammed her hands on the counter and turned towards Elk.

AIDA  
I'm not helping you!  
(pointing to Mew)  
I'm helping her! You don't want to accept my generosity then fine! I won't cook any for you.

Elk's eyes grew narrow.

ELK  
Fine.

The boy turned and calmly left the room.

MEW  
(worried)  
(meow)?

AIDA  
What the hell was that about?

A door is heard OPENING then CLOSING.

TNT (O.S.)  
You hurt his pride.

TNT sneaked in behind Mew.

AIDA  
Pride?

TNT  
Yeah. Take a look at this place. He's poor, there's no other way to put it, but he's living on his own. Doesn't have roommates or anything. Doubt he even asks his parents for money.

AIDA  
So what? I just wanted to help a little bit.

TNT took a deep look at the girl, it made her uncomfortable.

TNT  
You live with your parents, don't you?

AIDA  
Yeah. So?

TNT  
I knew it. Then you don't understand his sense of accomplishment. Even I don't live completely on my own. He must work very hard just for piece of mind.

AIDA  
Is it really such a big deal?

TNT  
It is for him. He probably has a really overprotective parent at home. He's trying to prove that he can take care of himself, at least that's what I think. Though he overacted a bit, it probably would have been better if you asked him first.

Aida turned back to the food and began preparing to cook.

AIDA  
I guess I'll make him some anyway.

EXT. FRONT DOOR – NIGHT

Elk is sitting right outside the door, starring at the night sky. From the outside you can hear murmuring coming from inside, but you can't make out what anyone's saying. The door creaks open, it's Aida.

AIDA  
You don't need to sulk out here.

ELK  
I'm not sulking. It's rude to eat in front someone who isn't. I just excused myself. So what do you want?

Aida clenched her fist, but she tried not to get upset.

AIDA  
There's still some left. If you want to grab some, then go ahead.

ELK  
I'm not hungry.

Aida opened her mouth like she wanted to yell at him, but no words escaped. She took a second to calm down and spoke calmly.

AIDA  
Mew's not eating.

Elk's turned towards her.

AIDA  
She hasn't touched her food. All she's be doing is staring at the door.

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM

Mew is sitting just a few feet away from the door, starring into nothingness. There is a plate full of food on the floor.

EXT. FRONT DOOR

AIDA  
It looks like she doesn't want to eat until you do.

Elk looks back out to the stars. After a few seconds he gets up and opens the door.

ELK  
I guess I don't have a choice.

He enters the apartment. Aida is slow to follow.

AIDA  
You're welcome.

MONTAGE – AIDA AND TNT SPEND THE NIGHT

-- Bedroom – Mew and Aida are sleeping together on the mattress.

-- Living room – TNT is sleeping in Elk's seat. He's snoring fairly loud.

-- Living room – Elk is lying down on the hide-a-way sofa. He is wrestling around on his bed.

END MONTAGE

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – DAY

Elk is dressed and ready to leave. TNT is still sound asleep, snoring away. Aida enters. She too is fully dressed.

AIDA  
Good morning.

ELK  
Mornin'.

AIDA  
I slept surprisingly well last night.

Elk didn't respond.

AIDA  
You're not going to school today?

ELK  
My next class is tomorrow.

There was an awkward silence while Aida tried to think of something to say.

ELK  
Why did you cook yesterday?

AIDA  
Are we going over this again? I already told you that...

ELK  
That's not what I mean. I found Mew. I should have taken her to a hospital immediately, but I didn't. She's my responsibility now. But you, what reason do you have for wanting to help.

AIDA  
Oh, that. I guess it's because...Mew makes me feel warm.

ELK  
What?

AIDA  
I don't know what it is, but there is something very...familiar about her. It feels like I'm in a dream.

INT. STREET – DAY

Elk is walking down a busy street. It appears to be several hours later.

MOM (V.O.)  
She said that?

ELK  
Yeah. I asked her if she thinks she has met Mew before, but she said no.

MOM (V.O.)  
How odd. Well I'm glad.

ELK  
Glad?

MOM (V.O.)  
Yeah, you have a girl visiting your apartment and cooking for you. I thought you would never reach that stage.

ELK  
It isn't like that. She only came to...

MOM (V.O.)  
(overlapping)  
Then again, you now have two women in your life.

ELK  
Are you listening to me?

MOM (V.O.)  
(overlapping)  
But I wonder if Mew counts? If she were normal I'm sure she...

Elk ended the phone call.

ELK  
She gets sidetracked too easily.

He put the phone in his pocket and continued walking down the street.

ELK  
I took TNT's suggestion and began my search 20 years back, but I still haven't gotten a single clue.

People walking past the young man give weary stares as they pass.

ELK  
If she was like that since she was born, then I should be able to find something...

Elk passes by an outdoor café. He stops, opens up his wallet, and then takes a seat. At the table next to him there is a Man in Black. Elk gives his waitress his order and sits back. He looks over to the Man in Black. This person looks exhausted.

ELK  
You sure get around.

MAN IN BLACK  
Huh?

ELK  
I've been seeing you around quite a bit.

MAN IN BLACK  
Well I got a lot of ground to cover.

ELK  
What do you do?

MAN IN BLACK  
I'm searching...I'm taking care of my bosses dirty work. I remember seeing you around a bit too. What do you do?

ELK  
I'm a student. I've been running around doing research and stuff.

The man stands up and pulls his chair to Elk's table.

MAN IN BLACK  
(shakes the boy's hand)  
Name's Reno.

ELK  
I'm Elk.

RENO/MAN IN BLACK  
So what are you researching?

ELK  
To be honest, I don't know. I got this problem I need to figure out, but I don't know where to start.

RENO  
(laughs)  
I know what you mean. I have to take care of plenty of things I don't know how to begin. My boss is a real slave driver. He gets in over his head, and I'm the one who has to take care of it.

The waitress brings Reno's order.

ELK  
One look and I knew we had the same problem. I too have to clean up someone else's mess.

RENO  
Birds of a feather.

The pair clinks their drinks together.

RENO  
You know the name Dimitri Mauser?

ELK  
No, I don't. I'm not from around here.

RENO  
That's right, you're a student. You must be from out of state.

The waitress brings Elk's order.

ELK  
Yeah.

RENO  
Well words of advice, don't just follow the money. You'll end up doing things you don't want to do.

ELK  
Hmm?

Reno finished his lunch surprisingly quick. He stands up and pushes his chair in.

RENO  
I got to get back to work. I guess I'll catch you later.

ELK  
Yeah.

Reno walks away.

ELK  
Cool guy.


	5. 05 Mothers

INT. AIDA'S HOUSE – DAY

The front door RINGS and Aida enters her home.

AIDA'S MOM (O.S.)  
Where were you last night?!

AIDA  
I was just staying at a friend's place!

The woman came from the kitchen.

AIDA'S MOM  
Why didn't you tell me where you were? What are you trying to hide?

AIDA  
What difference does it make? I'm not a child anymore.

AIDA'S MOM  
Oh I see, you were with a guy last night. You're never gonna become an M.D. if you sleep around like a tramp.

AIDA  
Shut up!

AIDA'S MOM  
This is my money you're spending at that school. You will stop this nonsense and focus on your grades.

The rage building up inside Aida was at the breaking point. She didn't say another word and silently stormed off to her room. She passed by A PICTURE with a woman who looked like Mew, standing beside a younger version of her mother.

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Elk returns home. He hears a JINGLING from somewhere in the back. Mew is nowhere to be seen. Following his ears, Elk finds Mew in

THE HALLWAY

She's wearing a bell tied around her neck by a red ribbon.

EXT. OUTSIDE APARTMENT – DAY (FLASHBACK)

Aida is walking away when she stops and turns back to Elk.

AIDA  
Almost forgot, I gave a little present to Mew.

HALLWAY (END OF FLASHBACK)

ELK  
How annoying.

Mew was reaching for something in the closet. It's a towel. If she were standing tall she could easily reach it, but she won't leave her crouched position. Elk looms over her and pulls it down, tossing it over her head.

MEW  
(meow)!

Mew was wrestling to find her way out. Elk left for the

LIVING ROOM

MEW (O.S.)  
(meow)!

Elk was laughing as he sat down in his chair. Mew marched into the living room with the towel still hanging from her shoulder. Anything that escape her mouth was in her own little cat language, but it appeared as though she was yelling at him.

ELK  
(laughing)  
All right, I'm sorry.

Elk pulls the towel off and throws it on the floor. Mew was pouting as she crawled away. There is a sudden BUZZING that catches the pair's attention.

INSERT - CELLPHONE DISPLAY

"Message Received" is displayed on the screen. After Elk pushes "Ok" a new screen appears. "From: Mom; Don't do anything funny to Mew during the nighttime."

BACK TO LIVING ROOM

ELK  
Who the hell do you think I am?

Mew is starring at the man with a perplexed expression.

ELK  
That was just a text from my mom. She doesn't call when my dad's around.

He places the phone down on the table and then leans against it.

ELK  
Believe it or not, but he's the one that didn't want me to leave home for school. He would always try to do things for me, he would never let me try things on my own.

MEW  
(meow)

ELK  
I just can't talk to him, so I have to relay everything to my mom. He doesn't like that at all. So if he's around she'll just text me.

The Catgirl was in deep thought. She silently turned and began to walk away. The young man's expression became serious as he watched her crawl away.

ELK  
Mew.

She stopped and turned towards him. Elk pushed himself off the table and walked up next to her. He grabbed Mew's hips and pulled her upright.

MEW  
(panicking)  
(meow) (meow) (meow)!!!

ELK  
Calm down! Use your legs!

Mew's flailing about gradually resided. It took awhile, but she was standing, using the boy as support.

ELK  
Good. Now try to take a step forward.

Mew's face was flushed with fear. Elk kept a hold of both her hands to act as a counter-balance. Her legs were wobbling, but she managed to take a single step.

ELK  
There you go.

One, then another, and another. Her steps were gradually increasing. She was leaning too far forward, she was loosing her balance. Elk stepped on the towel from earlier.

ELK  
Wait a sec. Let me...

Mew was in no condition to stop. She slammed into the boy and both were knocked off balance.

ELK/MEW  
(simultaneous)  
Aaaaaa!!!

They both fell to the ground. Elk was lying on his back, with Mew on top of him. It took both of them a second to recover and realize what happened. Mew looked down at the young man and her checks turned a light pink. Elk looked up at the young woman and...

ELK  
Could you get off me?

Mew was slow to comply. When she finally rolled off, Elk rose to his feet holding his back.

ELK  
That's enough for today.

Elk walked off into the

BATHROOM

He turned on the cold water and began washing his face. After he dried himself with a towel...

ELK  
Did she...did she just scream like a girl?

INT. SCHOOL – DAY

Aida and TNT are eating lunch together. Aida keeps looking around while she eats.

AIDA  
Did he skip today?

TNT  
Who?

AIDA  
You know who! Elk.

TNT  
So what?

AIDA  
He said that he had classes today.

TNT stopped eating.

TNT  
Why are you worried about him so much?

AIDA  
(apprehensive)  
If something happened to him, Mew would be left alone.

TNT  
(smirking)  
If you say so.

He starts eating again.

TNT  
We'll go check after school.

AIDA  
Okay.

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – DAY

There is a knock at the door. Aida and TNT let themselves in.

AIDA  
Hello?

RINGING is heard and Mew comes from the back room.

MEW  
(meow)!

AIDA  
Are you alone?

MEW  
(meow).

TNT  
That's right, Elk told me he had school and work today. He said he would skip school so he could do his research.

Aida was slowly getting angry.

AIDA  
You knew? Why didn't you tell me?

TNT  
Must have slipped my mind.

He knelt over and began patting Mew on the head.

MEW  
(purr)...

Aida remained silent as she coldly watched over the large man.

TNT  
Hmmmm?

AIDA  
What?

TNT  
Her skin is getting a little ashy.

AIDA  
Now that you mention it, she does look a little pale. We should take her out in the sun.

TNT  
You think that's a good idea?

AIDA  
It'll be fine. Let's go Mew.

EXT. OUTSIDE ELKS APARTMENT – DAY

Elk is getting close to his apartment. He's talking to his mother, again.

MOM (V.O.)  
Are you sure your grades gonna be okay?

ELK  
It was just one day, so it should be fine.

MOM (V.O.)  
You know you don't have to rush it.

ELK  
I know. But my gut tells me I'm getting closer.

MOM (V.O.)  
But you still don't have a single clue.

The young man is at his front door.

ELK  
You don't need to remind me.

Elk enters

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM

ELK  
But still, I think that...

Elk notices the silence. He looks around then enters the

BEDROOM

The bedroom is empty.

MOM (V.O.)  
What's wrong?

ELK  
I'll call you back.


	6. 06 Distance

Elk hangs up the phone and runs

EXT. OUTSIDE APARTMENT

Elk looks around. Nothing is out of the ordinary. He runs out into the

STREET

There is nothing that indicates that Mew has been there. In the distance, Elk can hears someone CALL her name. He runs towards the sound and sees TNT and Aida.

ELK  
What happened?

AIDA  
(panicking)  
Mew, I took her out, and I thought that...

TNT  
(interrupting)  
We thought it was a good idea to take Mew outside, but then she ran off. Even on all fours she was faster then us.

Elk heard enough. He turned and started running down the street.

AIDA  
Wait! I'm...

TNT  
That's enough, he understands. We shouldn't waste any time.

AIDA  
Er, right.

EXT. STREET – DAY

Reno is walking down the street, with no particular look of concern. He passes by a trashcan, stops, kicks it, and then looks inside. Unsatisfied with his findings, he continues to walk. Suddenly he catches something off the corner of his eye. Across the street he sees Mew running down on alley. Immediately he pulls out his cell-phone and hits a shortcut key.

RENO  
I found her. I'm at eleventh and central.

He tries to cross the street, but traffic is too great. By the time he finally makes it across, there is no sign of the girl.

RENO  
Shit.

EXT. STREET – DAY

Elk runs down the street, only taking brief moments to stop and search. Suddenly he stops when he hears a bell CHIME. He turns and heads into an

ALLEY

At the far end he can see Mew, running on all fours.

ELK  
Mew!

She stops and turns. Her expression is playful.

MEW  
(meow)!

Mew begins to run away again. Elk pulls his foot back and begins sprinting at full speed to catch up. Unlike her two previous chasers, Elk quickly picks up ground. Before she can reach the street, the boy makes a flying tackle and stops her.

MEW  
(meow)!

Mew still seems too friendly. In her mind, this was all a game. Elk doesn't release his hold. He picks her up and carries her as is.

EXT. STEET – DAY

Elk is still carrying Mew. He sees Aida and TNT. The pair catch up.

ELK  
I got her.

AIDA  
That's good. I just want to say that...

Elk turned and began walking towards his apartment.

AIDA  
W, wait!

TNT puts his hand on her shoulder.

TNT  
I think we should go home now.

AIDA  
But...

TNT began walking away. Aida was left alone on the sidewalk. She looks towards Elk, who was already a great distance away.

AIDA  
I'm sorry...

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – DAY

Elk enters his apartment, still carrying Mew. After he closes the door, he drops her. Mew manages to land on her feet. She looks at her captor with concern.

MEW  
(meow)?

ELK  
What the hell were you thinking?!

The sudden outburst frightens Mew. She begins backing up.

ELK  
I'm doing all of this for you, and this is what happens?! Why did you run away?!

Mew's back is against the wall.

ELK  
(takes one step forward)  
Answer me!

Mew curls up in a defensive position. She covers her face with her arms, as if to block an incoming blow. The anger in Elk's eyes immediately subsides when he sees her pathetic position. He is rendered speechless. Mew slowly lowers her guard and looks at the boy.

ELK  
(reaching with his hand)  
Hey.

Mew covers up again. She's trembling, terrified at the very sight of the young man. Elk pulls his hand back and walks towards the bedroom.

ELK  
Forget it. I have to get to work.

EXT. PARKING LOT – NIGHT

Reno and a bunch of MEN IN BLACK are standing around a car in an empty parking lot. There is a city map laid out across the hood of a car. Reno draws an "X" on the map.

RENO  
This is where I sighted the girl. That was less then an hour ago. She's been wondering around for a few days now. Seeing that she's only got this far away from the house, we can assume that she's just wandering aimlessly. She shouldn't be more then a mile from this point.

He draws a large circle on the map.

RENO  
This is our search radius. I'll now tell you your individual areas.

INSERT – MAP

Within the circle is Elk's apartment complex.

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Elk enters. Mew has adjourned to the back bedroom. He throws off his uniform and pulls out his bed from the sofa. After turning off the lights, the young man lays down. A few moments pass and Mew peeks from around the hall. She slowly starts crawling towards the man's bed. The bell is tied around her neck, but it isn't ringing. The woman is right next to the bed when...

ELK  
What is it Mew?

Mew winces, the bell RINGS.

ELK  
Listen, um, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.

Mew continues and climbs into his bed. She presses against his back and wraps her arms around his chest.

ELK  
What are you doing?

She kisses his neck.

MEW  
Mew.

Elk jumps out of bed.

ELK  
(panicking)  
W,w,w,what the heck are you doing?! Go to bed right now!

Mew, looking disappointed, gradually pulls herself up and out of his bed. After she is out of sight, Elk sits down on his bed.

ELK  
What was that about?

INT. CLASSROOM – DAY

Elk is sitting behind his computer. His eyes are half-open, and his head is weaving back and forth as he's listening to his instructor.

ELK  
(whispering)  
I couldn't be...

INT. LUNCHROOM – DAY

TNT, Aida, and Elk are sitting at the table.

AIDA  
Are you okay?

ELK  
Yeah.

TNT  
You look out of it.

ELK  
I didn't get much sleep last night.

TNT  
Okay. You said you were gonna call in sick to work?

ELK  
Yeah.

AIDA  
You should go home and rest. Even you need to take a break every now and then.

ELK  
I'll be fine.

EXT. OUTSIDE APARTMENT – DAY

TNT and Aida are walking towards Elk's apartment.

TNT  
He said that, but...

They let themselves in

APARTMENT LIVING ROOM

Mew is curled up on the sofa. She lifts her head to see the pair.

MEW  
(meow).  
After greeting them, she lowers her head and pays them no particular attention.

AIDA  
Her too?

TNT  
Did something happen after we left?

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

Elk is rapidly shuffling through pages he printed up off the computer. Life as returned to his eyes and he is reading at an accelerated rate. After he finishes he runs out of the building clenching the papers in his hand.

OUTSIDE LIBRARY

He pulls out his cell-phone and dials his mother. It rings and rings until the message picks up.

ELK  
That's strange. She hardly ever forgets her phone.

Elk dials another number.

AIDA (V.O.)  
Hel...

ELK  
Get to my apartment right now!

AIDA (V.O.)  
What? Elk? We're already here.

ELK  
Oh. Good! I'll be over there right away.

AIDA (V.O.)  
Slow down. What is this about?

ELK  
I found it!

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – DAY

Elk is panting with the door open behind him. TNT and Aida are silenced by his sense of urgency. Mew rises from her seat and slowly crawls towards the man.

ELK  
I found it! I found Felicia's mom.

Mew freezes.

TNT  
Felicia?

ELK  
Yeah!  
(points to Mew)  
That's Mew's real name. Felicia Stalker.

Elk hands a paper to TNT.

TNT  
She really looks like Mew.

AIDA  
What? Let me see.

TNT hands the paper to Aida. She glances over it real quick.

AIDA  
This is an obituary notice.

INSERT – OBITUARY NOTICE

There is a small picture of a woman who looks like Mew. The sub-text mentions Morrigan Stalker.

ELK (O.S.)  
That's right. Felicia's mother died of a drug overdose 16 years ago.

BACK TO APARTMENT LIVING ROOM

AIDA  
It doesn't mention a daughter.

ELK  
Here's another. It mentions that her and her daughter went missing at the same time. There's a picture with this too.

Elk hands it to Aida first this time.

INSERT – MISSING PERSONS NOTICE

There is a picture of Mew's mother holding a baby. There is a woman standing next to her.

BACK TO APARTMENT LIVING ROOM

Aida's hand is shaking.

AIDA  
Why is my mother in a picture with Felicia's mother?

TNT  
What? That's your mother?

AIDA  
Yeah, but, I don't understand.

ELK  
I noticed as soon as I saw the name Landford. Your mom knew Felicia's in the past.

AIDA  
But...

ELK  
She can find Felicia's family.

Aida shakes her head rapidly. When she stops...

AIDA  
You're right. I'll head home right now.

Aida rushes out of the door.


	7. 07 Tragedy

INT. AIDA'S HOUSE – NIGHT

The door RINGS as Aida enters.

AIDA'S MOTHER (O.S.)  
You're late again!

Aida's mom appears from somewhere in the back. Aida begins walking towards her mom.

AIDA'S MOTHER (O.S.)  
I said that I want you to come home right after school. If you...

Aida shoves the paper in front of her mother.

AIDA  
Who is this?

The mother looks over the picture. She suddenly turned somber.

AIDA'S MOTHER  
That's a girl I went to school with. Why?

AIDA  
Tell me about her.

AIDA'S MOTHER  
Okay. We were close friends, but she always hung out with the wrong crowd and dropped out of school. She tried to turn her life around when she got pregnant, but she died shortly after her daughter was born.

AIDA  
And her baby Felicia went missing.

AIDA'S MOTHER  
Yeah.

AIDA  
Does she have any relatives?

AIDA'S MOTHER  
Uh, yeah. Felicia's grandparents are pretty young. They should still be around. Why do you ask?

AIDA  
We found her.

INT. APARTMENT - NIGHT

Elk and TNT are talking to each other. Mew is sitting alone in a corner.

TNT  
Hey, Elk.

ELK  
Yeah?

TNT  
There is no mention of a father.

ELK  
No there's not.

TNT  
And she died of a drug overdose? Doesn't it seem like there's something important missing?

ELK  
Like what?

TNT  
What else do you know about Felicia's mother?

ELK  
Nothing really. This was all I could find.

TNT  
The pieces aren't all fitting together. We haven't solved the mystery yet.

ELK  
But we found her mom, and soon we'll have her home. That should be enough.

TNT  
But my gut tells me that something's wrong. I need to head back right now, so don't do anything until we are all here tomorrow.

ELK  
Uh, yeah, sure.

TNT left.

ELK  
There's still something missing?

Elk turned to see Mew sitting silently in the corner. She didn't look too particularly happy. He approached the girl.

ELK  
We found your family Felicia, you should be happy.

She didn't respond.

ELK  
Felicia, is something wrong? Felicia?

She intentionally looked away.

ELK  
Mew?

Slowly she turned to meet the young man's eyes.

ELK  
Don't you want to go home?

Elk's cell-phone rang. He continues to stare at Felicia's worrisome expression as his phone goes off. After a few rings he stands up and walks towards his phone.

INT. AIDA'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Aida has the phone receiver to her ear. She's silent as she listens patiently.

AIDA (V.O.)  
I can't do it. I can't call him.

She hangs up the phone.

AIDA (V.O.)  
Why can't I do it? Once I give him the address, this mess will be over.

Aida leans back and notices a picture on the wall. It's the picture of Mew's mom and her own. It's the very same one used in the Missing Person's article.

AIDA  
I knew you, didn't I? That's why I felt warm when I was near Mew.

Aida approaches the photograph.

AIDA  
I passed this picture every day, and I never noticed it. Why?

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Elk picks up the phone.

INSERT – CELL-PHONE DISPLAY

"Father" is displayed on the screen.

BACK TO LIVING ROOM

ELK  
Geh. What does he want?

Elk answers the call.

ELK  
Hi father. What is it?

FATHER (V.O.)  
Son, I have something to tell you.

ELK  
Yeah, what is it?

FATHER (V.O.)  
Your mother, she's, dead.

Elk was frozen solid.

FATHER (V.O.)  
On her way home, she was hit by a guy who ran a red light. She died instantly.

Elk's hands started to shake.

FATHER (V.O.)  
The funeral's going to be in a few days. I booked your flight for tomorrow morning, so...

ELK  
No.

EXT. STREET – NIGHT

Reno is walking alone down a desolate street.

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

FATHER (V.O.)  
I know son...

Elk's whole body began to tremble. Mew took notice of his condition.

ELK  
I can't come home right now.

Elk's dad's voice became angry.

FATHER (V.O.)  
What? This is your mother were talking about. Forget about school.

ELK  
No.  
(whispers)  
It's not that.

FATHER (V.O.)  
You'll come home right now!

ELK  
(screaming)  
No!!!

Elk throws his phone against the floor, shattering it to pieces.

EXT. STREET – NIGHT

Reno hears a loud crash coming from a nearby apartment. He approaches a window to see Elk standing over a broken cell-phone.

RENO (V.O.)  
The kid? Must have had a bad phone call. Poor guy.

He turned and began to walk away. After a few paces he stopped.

RENO (V.O.)  
Maybe I'll invite him to a drink or something.

He turns and approaches the apartment again. As he gets closer, Mew gradually comes into view. The man darts backwards and hides in the shadows.

RENO (V.O.)  
What is Felicia doing here?

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Elk's entire body is trembling. Mew slowly makes her way towards her disturbed companion. He falls to his knees. Tears are forming in his eyes.

EXT. OUTSIDE APARTMENT – NIGHT

Reno is talking on his phone.

RENO  
Yes that's right...  
No, I think it'd be better to do it in the daylight. It'll draw too much unwanted attention if we did it now...  
Yes sir. I'll keep an eye on the place.

Reno hangs up the phone.

RENO (V.O.)  
Who would have guessed she's been with the kid this whole time?

He sees Elk on his knees on the floor. Mew approaches him and places her hand on his shoulder. Reno turns and begins walking away.

RENO (V.O.)  
She isn't going anywhere. I better find a place to sleep.

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Elk is unresponsive. Mew wraps her hand around his chest and hugs him tightly. Her bell RINGS. Tears freely fall from his eyes, and SOBS escape his lips. Elk grasps one of the woman's soft hands and squeezes it tightly. Mew slowly turns his body and faces his face full of sorrow. She kisses him gently on the lips. Elk's eyes begin to close. He pulls her in closer.


	8. 08 Separation

EXT. OUTSIDE APARTMENT – DAY

Aida approaches the apartment. She is holding a piece of paper in her hand. She stops before his door. After taking a deep breath, she lets herself in.

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM

Elk is sitting on the sofa, staring off into nothingness. He doesn't acknowledge the girl's presence.

AIDA  
Hello?

ELK  
Hey.

AIDA  
Is something wrong?

The boy doesn't respond. Aida eyes go soft and sympathetic. She sits next to her friend.

AIDA  
What happened? You can tell me.

Aida notices the broken cell-phone and Mew's bell lying on the floor. Her hand starts to tremble.

AIDA  
Hey, what's happened?

ELK  
Last night I got a phone call. It was my father. He told me my mom died in a car accident.

Aida covered her mouth, her eyes began to moisten.

ELK  
He told me to come home immediately. I said no. He started to yell at me, then I did that.  
(points to the broken phone)  
I broke down and started crying. Then Mew came and hugged me.

AIDA  
(stuttering)  
What?

ELK  
Then she kissed me.

AIDA  
(whimpering)  
Stop.

ELK  
Then I kissed her.

AIDA  
(whispering)  
That's enough.

ELK  
And then we...

AIDA  
Stop it!

Elk wasn't startled by her outburst. He looked over to his companion. Tears were forming in her eyes. Her fist was clenched tightly, wrinkling the paper in her hand.

ELK  
That's the grandparent's address? Can I ask you a favor? Can you take Mew to them?

Aida threw the paper as hard as she could at the young man. It fell to the floor before it reached him.

AIDA  
Do it yourself!

Aida ran out of the apartment, rubbing her eyes.

EXT. OUTSIDE APARTMENT

The woman ran out as fast as she could, not noticing a group of people she passed on the way out. That group was Reno with a bunch of other men in black. They stopped in front of Elk's apartment. The door was still open. Reno signaled the group to stop. He entered alone.

APARTMENT LIVING ROOM

Elk watched the man enter with arched brows.

RENO  
My name is Reno and I am looking for an associate of mine. We believe that she has been staying here. So I ask that you return her to us.

A HANDSOME MAN (35) enters the apartment. His cloths are designer brands, far more expensive then the other's suits. He looks at Elk and approaches him. With a single hand he lifts him upright.

HANDSOME MAN  
Where is Felicia?!

MEW (O.S.)  
Ah!

Mew was peeking from around the corner of the hallway. Her eyes bulged out of her head, and her body was trembling. When the handsome man sees the girl, he tosses Elk aside and walks towards her.

HANDSOME MAN

It's okay now. I'm here to take you home.

As he steps closer, Mew crawls backwards.

MEW  
(voice trembling)  
(meow).

The handsome man stops. His eyes go narrow. With great speed he dashes at her and grabs her arm.

MEW  
(meow)!!!

MANDSOME MAN  
What's wrong?

MEW  
(growling)!

Mew is struggling, trying to break free. The man's grasp is too strong. The muscles in his face tighten. He begins to drag her.

HANDSOME MAN  
Take her.

He hands Mew to Reno. He struggles to get a good hold on her. The handsome man turns his attention to Elk.

HANDSOME MAN  
What the hell did you do to her? Why is she acting like this?

ELK  
(looking away)  
I was just trying to help her.

The man kicked Elk while he was on the ground. After that he turned and headed for the outside.

HANDSOME MAN  
We're leaving.

Reno had yet to gain control over Mew. A couple of other men in black entered to get a hold over her. The three of them were barely able to handle the struggling girl.

MEW  
Air, air...

Mew was trying to say some thing. Elk was clutching his chest as he was trying to pull himself up.

MEW  
Air, air...

The handsome man stopped and took notice of the girl. She took a deep breath and then screamed:

MEW  
Elk!!!

The men stopped. Elk's eyes widened in disbelief.

MEW  
Elk! Elk! Elk!

Tears began to roll down both Elk's and Mew's cheeks.

MEW  
Elk! Elk! Elk!

She continued to scream his name. The handsome man signaled to keep going. Slowly they got farther and farther away, until the boy could no longer hear her voice.

EXT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM - DAY

TNT (O.S.)  
Elk!

Elk snapped back into reality. He looked up to see TNT hovering above him. The boy looked around, Mew was gone.

TNT  
What the hell happened? Where's Felicia?

Elk grasps his chest, but soon realizes that he no longer feels pain from that kick. Slowly he pulls himself to his feet.

ELK  
She was...

MOS he tells TNT what happened.

TNT  
And you just sat there?!

ELK  
But they knew about her, that was her...

He paused, he didn't know what to say.

TNT  
That was her what? Did he say that he was her father or something?

ELK  
No, but still. I didn't have the right to stop him.

TNT  
What the hell were you doing this for?!

ELK  
But they...

TNT  
What have you learned about her!? What part of these men showing up makes sense?

Elk stared towards the ground as he thought about it. His eyes widened as he came to some realization.

TNT  
She might have been living with them, but they are not her grandparents, nor are they related to them. And were they shocked to see her act like a cat, or where they shocked to see her resist? Nothing makes sense with this.

Elk is frozen solid in a state of shock.

TNT  
You're a fool.

He turns towards the door.

ELK  
Dimitri Mauser.

TNT  
What?

ELK  
One of the men that took her, I met before. Reno. He told me that he worked for Dimitri Mauser.

TNT  
I see.

TNT left.

EXT. BUSSTOP – DAY

Aida is sitting alone at a bench. A bus pulls up, but she doesn't move. It leaves without picking up any passengers.

AIDA (V.O.)  
Why did he even talk to me?

She laughs.

AIDA (V.O.)  
He wasn't interested in me in the first place. And Felicia, she's a woman too. A beautiful one at that. I can't really blame that idiot, can I?

Aida's phone rings. She looks at the display.

AIDA  
TNT?  
(answers)  
Hello...what?  
Mew was...?  
Dimitri Mauser? I know that name.  
No, it's not that simple.  
You'll understand when you see it. Meet up with me and I'll take you there.

She hangs up the phone. She stands up and walks away.

AIDA (V.O.)  
This is bad. Real bad.

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – DAY

Elk is standing tall, leaning against the wall. Every few seconds he bangs his head against it.

ELK  
Idiot!

INSERT – COMPUTER SCREEN

"You have a message" appears, followed by a chime.

BACK TO LIVING ROOM

Elk stops his act of masochism and peers at his computer. He walks up to it and reads the message. He moves the chessboard and looks over the field.

ELK  
Are trying to sacrifice your knight to try and take my queen?  
(takes piece to move)  
I'm not gonna fall for...  
(he puts his piece back)  
Hmmm...  
(he takes the knight)  
It's more interesting like this.

Elk inputs his move into the computer and sends the message. He looks towards the crumbled piece of paper on the floor. After walking over, he picks it up.

INSERT – PAPER

It was the address and phone number of a Mr. and Mrs. Stalker.

BACK TO LIVING ROOM

ELK  
I'll give them a call.

He reaches for his phone, but doesn't find anything. He looks to the broken pieces on the ground.

ELK  
Oh yeah. Damn.

Elk grabs his coat and sunglasses, and heads for the door, passing the bell on the ground.


	9. 09 Identity

EXT. OUTSIDE MANSION'S WALLS – DAY

The house can only be called a mansion. Surrounding the large home and the large yard, was a brick wall standing about ten feet tall. TNT and Aida are walking past the guard shack like a casual couple. A guard dressed in his companies uniform is stationed in a shack at the front gate. He gives them a nod. They give him a friendly wave and continue walking.

TNT  
I thought you were joking.

AIDA  
You're not from around here so you wouldn't know. But Dimitri is a well-known gangster.

TNT  
And obviously well paranoid too.

AIDA  
So what do you think?

TNT  
Front gate, only way.

TNT points to devices on the wall.

TNT  
Infer-red sensors. Try to hop the wall and they go off.

TNT points to the main building.

TNT  
I spotted six cameras on the house, none on the wall, but one at the front gate. Can't tell about the yard, though. Sneaking in is gonna be hard. Getting Felicia and breaking out, next to impossible.

AIDA  
I see. What should we do?

TNT  
I don't know.

EXT. HOUSE – DAY

Elk is standing in front of a house. It's a good sized two-story with a clean-cut lawn. The boy pulls the piece of paper out of his pocket and looks it over.

ELK  
This is it.

He takes his sunglasses off and rubs his eyes. He puts them back on and KNOCKS at the door. A few moments later a MIDDLE AGED MAN (52) and MIDDLE AGED WOMAN (56) answer.

MIDDLE AGED WOMAN  
Hello?

ELK  
Is this the Stalker household?

MRS. STALKER/MIDDLE AGED WOMAN  
Yes.

ELK  
I would like to ask you a few questions about your late daughter.

Mr. Stalker stepped in front of his wife.

MR. STALKER/MIDDLE AGED MAN  
What for?

ELK  
Well, you see...

MRS. STALKER  
Are you...an investigator?

The woman looks over what he is wearing. Slacks, boots, button-up shirt, a coat, and sunglasses. Elk smiles.

ELK  
Yes I am.

The woman fully opens the door.

MRS. STALKER  
Then please come in.

INT. STALKER'S LIVING ROOM – DAY

Elk is sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee in front of him. The couple is sitting on the opposite side of the table.

MRS. STALKER  
Are they going to reopen the case?

ELK  
That depends. If you would please, start at the beginning.

MR. STALKER  
We've already told you guys everything all those years ago.

ELK  
Some new evidence has surfaced and I would like to hear everything from the start.

MRS. STALKER  
I understand. We had Morrigan when we were pretty young.

INSERT – PHOTOGRAPH

There is a picture of when Morrigan was a little girl. Her and her parents are standing in front of a run-down house.

MRS. STALKER (O.S.)  
We were always poor, and getting by was hard for her. In high school she got mixed up with the wrong crowd and dropped out. She would sneak out at night and sell her body on the streets. Some times she would leave for days at a time. One day she came home and told us she was pregnant.

INSERT – PHOTOGRAPH

This picture is of Morrigan in her late teens. She is playing with a very young Aida. Her mother is standing to the side.

MRS. STALKER (O.S.)  
She wanted to start over for her child, so she tried her best to clean herself up. Old friends from high school and even her pimp tried to help her out. Along the way she found out that she was going to have twin girls. But one of them died during birth.

INSERT – PHOTOGRAPH

It was the same picture that was in Aida's home, Morrigan holding her baby with Aida's mom to the side.

MRS. STALKER (O.S.)  
She couldn't see how fortunate she was having at least one healthy baby. Eventually she fell back into drugs and prostitution. One night she disappeared with her child, Felicia.

BACK TO STALKER'S LIVING ROOM

MRS. STALKER  
A few weeks later they found Morrigan's body, but the baby was still missing. The police believed that she sold her child for drug money and they called off the investigation.

Elk was resting his chin on his fist. He stared at the grandparents intensely.

ELK  
And the name of the pimp?

MRS. STALKER  
Dimitri Mauser.

Elk stood up from his seat and began walking around the living room.

ELK  
I knew it. I didn't want to believe it, but I always knew it was that way.

The couple got out of their seats.

MR. STALKER  
Is something wrong?

Elk turned rapidly. His face was stern and his eyes were narrow.

ELK  
I need to use your phone.

MR. STALKER  
Y, yes.

Elk located the phone and dialed a number. Someone answered.

ELK  
Aida, I'm at the Stalker residence.  
Wait, your where?  
I see, good. Meet up at the base. We need to prepare for the worst.  
TNT should understand. Bye.

Elk hung up the phone. The couple slowly approached the young man.

MR. STALKER  
You said you had new evidence.

Elk faced them with a grin and a cocked eye.

ELK  
Your granddaughter, we found her.

INT. BASEMENT – DAY

The room is dark. The sound of a whip CRACKING followed by a woman's SCREAM fills the air. Reno is watching the event, face illuminated only by the light from his cigarette. Every CRACK, his face wrenches and his fists tighten. Mew wrists are tied together, hanging from an overhead water pipe. The whip lashes at her, leaving a deep red mark behind. She SCREAMS, but the man standing by does nothing. Dimitri fans the weapon on the floor. The long tail slithers around like a snake.

DIMITRI  
Why did you run away?

He SNAPS his whip.

DIMITRI  
Why did you speak?!

He SNAPS again.

DIMITRI  
Why?!

Mew is stricken with the weapon and she SCREAMS. Reno looks away. After the pain subsides, all that could be heard is the girl's PANTING. Reno's hand begins to shake. He leaves the room.

INT. APARTMENT LIVING ROOM – DAY

Elk, Aida, and TNT have gathered. There is a piece of paper laying on the table. The three are circled around it.

ELK  
You did a good job. This is very detailed.

INSERT – PAPER

It's a map of the outside of Dimitri's mansion. It includes detailed information on the security layout and each camera's field of vision.

TNT (O.S.)  
You said to be prepared for the worst.

BACK TO LIVING ROOM

TNT  
Does that mean that Felicia is Dimitri's...

ELK  
Aye.

Aida's eyebrows were arched, she was confused.

AIDA  
Felicia is Dimitri's what?

TNT and Elk looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to say it.

ELK  
Mew is Dimitri's pet.

Aida covered her mouth with her hand.

AIDA  
What?!

ELK  
Mew was taken away as a baby by Dimitri. Ever since she was an infant, she was brought up to act like a cat.

AIDA  
Why?

ELK  
Do you really want to know?

AIDA  
Eh, no.

Elk draws some lines on the map.

ELK  
This is the most direct path to avoid the cameras. Now here's what I want you to do...


	10. 10 Truth

EXT. OUTSIDE MANSION WALLS – NIGHT

The three meet up a good distance away from the main shack, shrouded in the shadows. Elk makes a signal with two fingers, and he leaves the group. Aida and TNT dart to the wall, remaining under darkness. They press themselves against the side, slowly making their way to the guard shack. The woman crouches low, keeping under the windows. She pulls a bottle and a rag from her pockets.

APARTMENT LIVING ROOM (FLASHBACK)

The trio is standing around the table.

ELK  
Aida, you're a med. student. I'm gonna need you to use something to knock out the guard. He's our biggest obstacle.

OUTSIDE WALL (END FLASHBACK)

Aida opens the bottle and douses the rag. She turns the corner and rushes the guard. He's sleeping. Aida stands there motionless for a second. She effortlessly covers his mouth with the rag. There is no change. She kicks him. He doesn't respond. Aida waves her hand and signals to TNT. The man nods and runs underneath the camera watching the front gate, keeping out of it's field of vision. He withdraws a tool set including screwdrivers, pliers, and other devices.

APARTMENT LIVING ROOM (FLASHBACK)

ELK  
TNT, you're gonna need to do something about that front camera. It needs to be taken out just long enough for me to get inside.

FRONT GATE (END FLASHBACK)

TNT has already opened the camera's case. He pulls a plug that was connected to the circuit board. TNT waves and Elk comes racing from the darkness. At his full speed, he leaps towards the gate and pulls himself over. Right when his feet touched the ground, TNT re-inserted the plug back into the camera. Elk races across the grounds.

INT. SECURITY ROOM – NIGHT

It's a dark room illuminated by the glow of several monitors. Each screen represents a camera on the premises, including those on the inside. Two are left blank. Reno is watching the feed, along with ONE OTHER behind the controls. They had just watched the front gate go blank and then come back on.

RENO  
What was that?

MAN  
Don't know. Looks like we lost the feed for a moment.

Reno butts in and takes control of the security system.

RENO  
Let me take a look.

EXT. INSIDE THE MANSION GATES – NIGHT

It's a vast open field, and Elk has a lot of ground to cover. He zigs and zags along the path that he had drawn on the map, keeping himself from being captured on screen.

INT. SECURITY ROOM – NIGHT

RENO  
What was that?

Reno had caught a brief glimpse of something on a monitor.

MAN  
What?

Reno uses the joystick, but the picture doesn't move.

MAN  
Ah, that one's stationary. Switch to B-SET.

EXT. OUTSIDE MANSION – NIGHT

Elk is crouched underneath a window. There are no lights on inside. He produces a screwdriver from his back pocket.

APARTMENT (FLASHBACK)

ELK  
I have to make a bit of a racket, nothing too flashy, but flashy enough. That's why, after I get inside...

EXT. OUTSIDE MANSION WALLS (END FLASHBACK)

TNT and Aida have just dragged the unconscious guard off to the side of the road. Aida pulls out her cell-phone and dials a number.

OPERATOR  
Hello, 911 emergency.

APARTMENT (FLASHBACK)

ELK  
...after I get inside, call 911.

TNT and Aida both flinch.

TNT/AIDA  
What?/Why?

ELK  
I can't possibly sneak into a heavily guarded mansion, break free Mew, and fight my way out. To consider such a thing is ridiculous. But if the police come, and I cause enough of a scene, they will be forced in. Hopefully I can expose the truth.

AIDA  
But Elk! For you, it's a lose/lose...

TNT extends his arm in front of the woman. Aida looks over to him with wide eyes of concern. The man shakes his head.

TNT  
Is this the way you want it?

ELK  
Yeah. If I can save her, it'll be worth it.

OUTSIDE WALLS (END FLASHBACK)

AIDA  
Hello, operator?

OPERATOR  
State the nature of your emergency.

AIDA  
I just witnessed someone breaking into the Dimitri Mauser Mansion.

INT. SECURITY ROOOM – NIGHT

Reno controls the camera and scans the area. He notices something out of place.

RENO  
There!

He zooms in to reveal that a window has been broken.

MAN  
When did that happen?

RENO  
I don't know. That's on the empty wing. It could have happened awhile ago and nobody noticed it.

Reno briefly feels the holster under his coat.

RENO  
I'm gonna check it out.

EXT. OUTSIDE MANSION WALLS – NIGHT

TNT is playing around with the guard's solitary monitor. It shows a picture of the front gate just a few yards away.

AIDA  
What are you doing?

TNT  
Everything goes to hell if we can't get the cops inside. If I can get this camera to see what's going on in there, it should smooth out the process.

INT. MANSION HALLWAY – NIGHT

Reno is cautiously walking his way down to the empty wing. He is moving slowly, trying his best not to make a sound. He peeks around a corner and sees Elk trying his best not to be seen. Reno places his hand on his gun, but he doesn't draw. He watches the young man head off out of sight.

RENO (V.O.)  
Impressive.

INT. MANSION HALLWAY

Elk stalks across to an open door. There is a lot of noise coming from inside. He peeked in to see a large game room. There were several men in black enjoying themselves by partaking in drinking, billiards, darts, and other assorted games. There was no sign of Mew, or any woman for that matter. Elk passed by this room and into a

KITCHEN

The cooking area was quite large. It had all the food and appliances of that of four star restaurant. There wasn't anyone preparing meals at this moment. Towards the back, past the meat locker, was a door that looked very out of place. Elk slowly made his way there, passing by a set of knives. He stopped and peered at the instruments. As he continued his stride, Elk pulled a long, sharp knife from it's holder and made his way to the door. He opened it only to be welcomed by darkness. There was no light coming from inside, and the smell made the young man quickly cover his nose. There were stairs, and they were going down.

ELK  
(whispers)  
Of course.

Elk slowly begins down the stairs.

INT. SECURITY ROOM – NIGHT

Reno enters the room. The man is still watching the monitors.

RENO  
It was nothing.

He pulls his gun and slams the man on the side of his head with the steel grip. The operator falls to the ground unconscious. Reno takes over the controls and starts turning off all the cameras. He then turns on two that were previously left off. One shows Elk walking down the stairs to the basement, and the other shows Dimitri and Mew in an isolated room. Reno clicks the button for sound.

EXT. FRONT GATE – NIGHT

The screen TNT and Aida were watching went blank.

AIDA  
What happened?

TNT is messing with the monitor circuit board.

TNT  
I don't know. It looks like someone turned off the security cameras.

Eventually, TNT picks up a picture of Elk walking down to the basement.

AIDA  
It's Elk.

INT. BASEMENT – NIGHT

Elk left the lights off in hopes of remaining undiscovered. Visibility is low, but sharp, CRACKING sounds can be heard from somewhere nearby. As he follows his ears, something grabs his leg. He lets out a silent shriek and starts swinging wildly with his knife.

WOMAN  
(whispering)  
Help.

The soft, trembling voice quickly pulled the boy out of his rampage. He looked down to see a hand extending from a steel cage. It belonged to a young woman, scantily dresses in some kind of fur. The fake ears and tail made her look like a dog. The cage itself was only tall enough for the woman to stand on all fours, the same as Mew's normal posture.

DOG GIRL  
(whispering)  
Help, please.

Elk kneeled down to face the woman.

ELK  
(whispering)  
What's going on here?

DOG GIRL  
Dimitri, he, he is keeping us as slaves. He's been gathering girls and 'training' us to act like his household pets.

Elk turns and looks around. He discovers more and more woman trapped in cages. Each of them are pressed against their cages, silently watching the young man. The CRACKING sounds are still occurring.

ELK  
Where's M...Felicia?

The woman points to a door.

DOG GIRL  
Felicia, she, she's been here the longest out of anyone. She's been through more 'discipline' then I care to imagine. She's completely lost her humanity. A while ago she managed to escape, but now she...

Elk stood up and began walking to the door, gripping the knife in his hand tightly.

DOG GIRL  
Please, help us.

The young man stopped and turned. He had a wide smile on his face.

ELK  
This is your last night as a pet.


	11. 11 Rebel

EXT. FRONT GATE – NIGHT

Aida nudges TNT. She points to the street. Headlights illuminate the road.

AIDA  
The cops are here.

TNT  
Already? They never come out this fast to my neighborhood.

The duo leaves the shack and flag down the officers. The car stops in front of them. Two men exit the vehicles.

COP A  
Are you the ones that called 911?

AIDA  
Yes. My friend and I were out on a walk, and we saw a man leap the fence and break into the mansion.

COP A  
I see.

As the Cop A talks with the couple, Cop B notices the guard shack, but it is minus the guard. He investigates.

INT. BASEMENT ROOM – NIGHT

ELK  
Stop!!!

Elk yells as he enters the room. With whip in hand, Dimitri stops his discipline and turns to face the intruder. Behind him, tied to water pipes, is Mew. Red marks cover her body from where she received the lashings. Dried tears cover her face. Her eyes are barely open, and she is unresponsive from the young man's entrance.

EXT. FRONT GATE – NIGHT

COP A  
What was that?

Cop B was standing in front of the monitor, speechless. Cop A walks towards him and sees the screen as well. There the two men are facing off, while a woman is dangling from the ceiling by her wrists.

COP B  
Call for back up.

Cop A nods and races to his car. Cop B notices a call button next to the monitor and presses it.

INT. SECURITY ROOM – NIGHT

Reno notices a call coming in from the guard shack. He flips on the monitor to reveal a cop car and an officer talking on his radio.

COP B  
(speaker)  
We received a call about a breaking and entering.

Reno didn't respond immediately.

RENO  
(laughing)  
I see. I see.  
(calms down)  
Cleaver boy. So this was how you planned to free her. The cops have to respond to a call and check out the house. If they can see suspicious behavior from outside the property, they can enter without a warrant. But they can't enter if they can't get past the gate.

Reno slams his fist on a button.

RENO  
But if I invite them in, then there's no problem. Is there?

EXT. FRONT GATE – NIGHT

The front gate begins to open.

COP A  
What's going on?

COP B  
I don't know, but wait for backup.

INT. MANSION GAMEROOM – NIGHT

Reno kicks open the door, catching the attention of all the room's occupants.

RENO  
It's a police raid!

Everyone snapped to attention and instinctively reached for their guns.

RENO  
No! We need to get out of here. Everyone, started heading for the back exit.

MAN IN BLACK  
But what about the boss?

RENO  
Charley is already getting him.

SECURITY ROOM

The man is still unconscious.

GAMEROOM

RENO  
So everybody head for the back.

Gradually the men complied.

HALLWAY

The men in black are all heading the same direction in a hurry. Reno slips away behind the crowd.

RENO (V.O.)  
This is karma, you sick bastard.

BASEMENT ROOM

Elk and Dimitri stare each other down.

DIMITRI  
What do you plan on doing with that knife? We're you thinking of killing me with it, and then saving your damsel in distress? Trash like you...

ELK  
She's not your daughter.

Dimitri silenced himself. His eyes grew narrow.

ELK  
Morrigan would never mother your child.

He could hear the sound of Dimitri GRIPPING the leather whip tighter.

DIMITRI  
That hooker mother of hers sold her for some cheep blow. She doesn't have any right to her. I was the one that saved her from those crackheads. She was my child to raise.

ELK  
But you loved her mother very much, and she didn't love you back. Am I wrong?

The handsome man didn't respond.

ELK  
You took care of Morrigan when she seeked help because you wanted to be the father. But then she rejected you and died. You don't love Felicia, that's not why you are raising her. You failed to save her mother, and when you look at her daughter, you see your failure. You couldn't win the heart of the one you loved, so you mold Felicia into someone who couldn't reject you! But it's not enough, is it? You're gathering more and more girls to try and fill that void. And you...

Dimitri began fanning the whip so it moved like a snake on the ground. Elk quit speaking. He lowered his body and brought the knife forward. Elk charges in. Dimitri lashes out with his whip and strikes the boys shoulder, but he continues unaffected. The man drops his weapon and catches the boys hand before he can sink the blade into his stomach. He looks into his eyes. At this close a range, he can see that Elk's pupils are dilated.

DIMITRI  
What are you on?

APARTMENT LIVING ROOM (FLASHBACK)

Aida picks up the bell that was left on the floor.

ELK  
There's a good chance that I am gonna have to fight when I get inside. Can you give me something that won't let me feel any pain?

BASEMENT (END FLASHBACK)

Elk smiles and begins pushing forward. With a grunt Dimitri pushes back with all his weight and shoves the boy several feet back. Elk quickly regains himself and begins swinging away with the knife. His movements are clumsy and easy to read. Dimitri bobs and sways, avoiding the sharp edge of the blade. Elk pulls his leg back, switches the hand he was using, and lets loose a giant swing. The handsome man ducks low and dodges. With a quick step he's in close and then drives his fist into Elk's stomach. The knife is dropped, and the boy buckles over when the air escapes his lungs.

DIMITRI  
Pathetic.

He grabs the boy by the shoulder and throws him several feet back. Elk hits the ground hard. He is unable to move as he is gasping for air. Dimitri picks up the knife and stands above the boy.

INT. MANSION FRONT DOOR – NIGHT

Police officers begin charging in through the front door.

COP B  
We got to find the room that kid is in. Hurry.

BEDROOM

Reno leaves a room carrying two briefcases. There's a safe on the far wall of the room.

RENO  
It's about time I got out of here.

INT. BASEMENT ROOM – NIGHT

Elk begins laughing as the man carrying a knife hovers above him.

DIMITRI  
What's so funny?

ELK  
I won.

DIMITRI  
It doesn't look that way from here.

Elk continued laughing. Dimitri slowly turned his head and peered over his shoulder. Mew was still in the same position, but her wrists were no longer bound.

DIMITRI  
So you managed to cut her free. It won't help you.

ELK  
What are you looking at? Can't you see what's standing right in front of you?

Dimitri quickly turned his head back to Mew. Her legs were wobbling, but she was standing on her own. Dimitri's eyes widen and his hands begin to shake.

DIMITRI  
Why are you standing?

Mew takes a step forward.

DIMITRI  
Stop it! Stop it at once!

Mew continues taking steps forward.

DIMITRI  
Do as I say!

The man took a wide swing and punched the woman in the face. Her head jerked to the side, but she remained standing.

INT. BASEMENT – NIGHT

The police turn on the lights as they storm down into the basement.

WOMAN  
Help us! Please!

They officers are suddenly frozen when they see the women in cages.

INT. BASEMENT ROOM – NIGHT

Mew's face slowly turns back to her assaulter. Her eyes were sharp, and her face was stern. Dimitri was visibly shaken.

DIMITRI  
S, sit!

She didn't move. He punched her again.

DIMITRI  
Sit! Sit! Sit!

Dimitri continued to punch her, but she remained standing.

DIMITRI  
Sit!

Mew caught his fist and held in place. She stared deep into his eyes. Dimitri's trembling grew worse. The woman threw him back with a simple push. Dimitri shuffled backwards but managed to catch himself. His legs were wobbling worse then Mew's. He looked down and realized that he was still holding the knife in his hand.

DIMITRI  
Aaaaaaaaaaa!!!

With a scream he charged at her. She caught his wrist, just as that man had done before with Elk. The muscles in her arm began to tighten. She began squeezing that wrist with all her might.

DIMITRI  
Aaa!

He dropped the knife. His pain became more visible as the seconds passed. His hand began to turn white. She pulled him close and gazed deeply into his eyes.

MEW  
You piece of shit.

Mew slammed her forehead into his face. Dimitri stumbled backwards, and kept stumbling until he hit the back of his head against the wall. He fell to the floor unconscious, blood flowing from his broken nose. Elk was a few steps off to the side, holding the whip in his hands. He was holding it as though he were going to strangle someone. He looked back towards Mew. She was swaying, and her legs were about to give out. She lost her balance and fell down. Elk caught her and nestled her in his arms. She looked up at him, her eyes were glossy and moist.

MEW  
(meow).

ELK  
(smiling)  
Yeah, I know. It's all over now.

The police kicked in the door.


	12. 12 Promise

EXT. OUTSIDE MANSION – NIGHT

Dimitri is being carried off on a stretcher. Paramedics have stopped the bleeding, but he is still unconscious. His hands are cuffed. They put him in the back of an ambulance and drive away. Elk is led out of the mansion by police officers, his hands are also cuffed. Mew is a few yards back being restrained by two men. She cries out Elks name as she reaches out for him. TNT and Aida are back towards the front gate.

AIDA  
Was this what Elk wanted?

TNT  
It couldn't be helped, Elk's guilty of trespassing and breaking and entering. It's just like a chess move. He sacrificed himself to bring out the opponent's king. The game's over when the king is out of the way.

TNT looks towards the group of women that were being held as slaves. It must have been cold to be out in the night air with such skimpy clothing, but they all had smiles on their faces. A car pulls into the compound.

DOG GIRL  
Mom! Dad!

A man and woman burst out of the car and rush their captive daughter. One by one more cars begin to pull in, and the girls are reunited with their families. A warm smile comes across Aida's face.

AIDA  
Yeah. For him, this was worth it.

Elk watches the tearful reunions from the side of a cop car. A cop is questioning him, but he isn't listening.

COP C  
Hey!

ELK  
Uwaa! Yeah?

COP C  
Pay attention. Do you understand the seriousness of this matter? Now, from the beginning, what were you doing here?

The dog girl, followed by her fellow captives, approached the officer.

DOG GIRL  
Why is he in handcuffs? He saved us!

COP C  
He is still guilty of breaking and entering, as well as a bunch of other offenses.

DOG GIRL  
But that's not fair! What he did...

Elk showed a bright smile.

ELK  
It's all right. Nobody's above the law.  
(turning towards the cop)  
It started when...

RENO (O.S.)  
When I planned this break in.

Reno came from the front gate.

COP C  
Who are you?

RENO  
My name is Reno, I'm one of Mr. Mauser's employees. I was sick of my bosses disgusting habits, so I contacted this young man and set this whole thing up. If I was caught talking to the police, then Dimitri would have had me killed. I had to work through this kid and set up this break in.

COP C  
Ah, wait. Then that means that you should be...uh...

Reno placed his hand on the cop's shoulder.

RENO  
I think this matter should be left up to the chief of police.

The bewildered cop opened his mouth to speak, but he kept silent. He turned to the radio inside his car and made a call. Reno produced keys from his fist and undid Elk's cuffs.

ELK  
Why are you doing this?

RENO  
I might have lied about my role, but I was sick of working for that bastard.

MEW (O.S.)  
(meow)!

The pair turned to look towards the commotion. Three cops were trying to speak with the young woman, but every response was in the cat language. After a few minutes, they gave up and turned towards other concerns. Mew was left alone. She crept along, trying not to draw attention, and gradually walked towards her savior. After a few paces she lost her balance and fell to all fours. She crawled the rest of the way. When she was within reach, she pounced on Elk. The young man almost fell over, but Reno supported him.

MEW  
(purr)!

Mew eventually looked over Elk's shoulder and saw Reno standing behind him. The girl began to take cover in front of Elk. Reno sighed. He approached her from the side and faced her.

MEW  
(meow)?

Reno got down on his knees and began to speak.

RENO  
I'm sorry.

He bowed his head.

RENO  
I never approved of what that bastard did to you Felicia, but I was too scared to oppose him. I can't ask for your forgiveness for all these years I sat by doing nothing, but I want you to know that I am truly sorry.

A jolt surged through Reno's body when he felt something touch his head. He looked up to see that it was Mew's hand.

MEW  
(meow).

She rustled his hair.

RENO  
Ha. You're right. We were both his pets.  
(stands up)  
Thank you.

MRS. STALKER (O.S.)  
Felicia?!

The three slowly turned to see who called out the girl's true name. It was Mr. and Mrs. Stalker, the girl's grandparents. Reno backed away. The middle-aged couple hesitantly made their way to their grandchild.

MRS. STALKER  
Felicia? Is that really you? You look just like your mother.

Mew clenched Elk's chest tighter.

ELK  
(whispering)  
Mew, these are your grandparents.

MR. STALKER  
I can't believe it. You look so much like her.

She buries herself deeper into the Elk's arms. The grandparents stopped when they saw this. The young man put his hands on Mew's shoulders and gently pushed her away.

MEW  
(meow)?

ELK  
Your home is with them, they are your family. It's about time that you returned to them. That woman right there, that's your mom's mom.

MEW  
M, mom?

Elk nodded. Mew slowly turned to face them. She looked into their caring eyes. She took a step forward. Mew looked back one last time towards Elk.

ELK  
Go on.

Mew gradually began to take more and more steps towards her grandparents.

ELK (V.O.)  
After that night, I returned home.

Reno has been placed in handcuffs and is being put in the back of a police car.

ELK (V.O.)  
That guy, Reno, if it wasn't for him, I probably would be sharing a cell with Dimitri. He took the wrap for everything and would have been sentenced to 20 years.

The cop car begins to pull away.

ELK (V.O.)  
But it turns out that he was actually a really decent guy. His record was clean and he was a former Marine. His lawyers reached a plea-bargain and he got away with half that.

TNT is watching the circus from a distance. He takes a few steps back and looks towards the camera he tampered with.

ELK (V.O.)  
After TNT graduated from the Engineering Technologies course, he returned home to Chicago. After getting in shape he eventually became a Tech-Head for the police force.

TNT speaks a few words with the officer and then begins to walk off. Aida looks back and watches him leave.

ELK (V.O.)  
Aida graduated as well, a few years later of course. Before she did though, she began working and moved into an apartment. She told her mother that she was tired of leaning on her.

Aida turns to watch Elk, standing alone in the distance.

ELK (V.O.)  
After that she moved out of state. I guess it wanted to get as far away from her mother as possible.

She too begins walking away.

ELK (V.O.)  
Aida took up residence at a hospital not all to far from my hometown. We talk on a regular basis. She's specializing in Critical Care.

INSERT – GRAVEYARD MARKER

A second bouquet of roses are placed beside a gravestone marker. The name reads Kimberly Phillips. ELK (24), who has aged several years, is praying in front of his mother's grave. He doesn't look back towards this SECOND PERSON.

EXT. GRAVEYARD - DAY

ELK  
I'm sorry, but could you wait until I finish before you speak to my mom?

WOMAN (O.S.)  
Um-hum.

ELK  
Thank you.

Elk takes a deep breath and then continues.

ELK  
But I've been beating around the bush again, haven't I mom? What you really want to hear is why I left, isn't it? I just couldn't face her after what I'd done. Dimitri and I weren't really that different, we both took advantage of her.

The man pauses for a moment, lowering his head.

ELK  
I don't know what happened to her after that, I still don't have the courage to check up on her, but I'm sure she's doing well.

He lightly claps his hands.

ELK  
I'll be coming here from now on and keeping you informed. I know your just aching to know what's going on. So until next time.

Elk lifts himself up and looks down upon his mother's grave.

ELK  
I'm done now, thank you.

WOMAN (O.S.)  
It's not a problem.

Elk turned just as the woman passed him. He caught a glimpse of her face for only a moment. Most of his view was obscured by her long hair, but he distinctly saw a bell tied around her neck by a red ribbon. When she was on her knees, she flicked the bell with her finger. The CHIME made the man flinch.

WOMAN  
You've raised a great son, and I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused him. He's done so much for me, more then he realizes, and I'm forever grateful.

Elk slowly turns towards the woman and the grave.

WOMAN  
We've heard so much about each other, but in the end we meet like this. I wish that I could have seen your face.

ELK  
Felicia?

FELICIA/WOMAN  
You don't need to worry about your son anymore, I'll be looking out for him. He might not think there wasn't a difference between Dimitri and himself, but there is one, a major one.

She stood up and turned towards the man.

FELICIA  
I chose Elk.

Elk's feet were frozen in place, his lips were trembling.

ELK  
Felicia, is that you?

She smiled. Felicia walked up to him and hugged him tightly. The woman whispered into his ear.

FELICIA  
You can call me Mew.

FADE OUT.

ROLL CREDITS

FADE IN:

EXT. PRISON – DAY

Reno is being led to the outside gates by a guard. There is a cab waiting in the street. Reno gave a slight wave "goodbye" before he enters the vehicle.

INT. AIRPORT – DAY

Reno approaches a locker and produces a key from his pocket. He pulls two briefcases from the locker. With those in hand, he walks towards a monitor showing arrivals and departures.

RENO (V.O.)  
So, those two are living together again. I think I'll give them a visit.

He withdraws a wad of cash from a briefcase.

RENO (V.O.)  
This should be enough to get me there.

FADE OUT.

* * *

Postscript 

That's all folks. And thus brings an end to Catgirl, my first completed project. My mom, the first person I showed the completed script to, asked me how I got the idea for this story. I told her, "One day when I was vacuuming, I started thinking, 'I wish I had a slave.' And that led to, 'If I had a slave, I would make her dress up in a playboy bunny outfit all the time, and then I would...'" Well you get the point. I decided to make Mew/Felicia a cat was because a bunny doesn't make any cute animal sounds. Also, hopping around would just look ridiculous, at least more so then crawling on all fours.

Overall, I'm ecstatic with how it turned out, though I did have a few misgivings with the final exchange with Elk and Mew. My mom brought up something that I had toyed with in my mind, have nothing spoken between the two, just end it with when turns around and sees her. I seriously thought about that too, but seeing that this is a screenplay, and I hope eventually a movie, the poor actress that has to play Mew will go through the entire movie with no lines but (meow). Plus I wanted to display that in the years that passed since Elk left school, Mew had also continued to grow. I wanted to give her a more profound way of speaking, but there were just too few lines to display that, so I hope whatever actress lands this role can pull it off better then I could.

Speaking of Elk's school, the location of the story was based entirely off of my post-high school education. His apartment was almost a carbon copy of my own. Patio furniture for a dinning table. Unmatching couch and sofa. A simple mattress on the floor in place of a bed. These were all things that I had in my own apartment, minus Elk had a computer desk, I used a cardboard box. I also walked to-and-from school and work, and took a bus everywhere else. And somehow I managed all this while living on my own. Needless to say, I had my own power turned off quite a few time myself. Though I decided to make Elk's situation extremely similar to my own, we have completely different personalities, and I don't talk to myself.

Well, that's all I can say about that. Those of you who've read all the way through, I hoped you enjoyed it. If not, give a review. Good or bad, I want to know what you guys thought about it. Now that I finished up with this, I can focus on my other project SEEDs, and also begin working on another one of my ideas. Those can be found on FictionPress. Until next time. -_Kyle Castorena_


End file.
